Flowers In His Hair
by Cosmic Creativity
Summary: "...I was just wondering, why is your hair so long?" ... "Because it made her happy..."


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own any of the characters.**_

* * *

Roy found himself unable to concentrate as Ed babbled on about his latest mission. He just couldn't help it! He was too transfixed by the boy's hair to even begin to try and pay attention to the report he was required as Colonel to listen to. Yes, that's right, he was utterly entranced by his golden locks. How could he not be? It was just so unnatural for a _boy_ to have such long hair. The boy even braided it! He watched as it flowed down his back, waving back and forth as he paced across the room. It looked so soft, gleaming under the bright streams of sun shining in through the window.

"Hey, Colonel bastard! Have you even been listening?" He looked up to meet a pair of angry golden eyes. He gulped and looked down at the sheet of paper he was supposed to be taking notes on. It was blank, aside from a few doodles in the corner of miniskirts and a puppy. He quickly slid the paper off the desk towards him, hiding it from Ed's view. He cleared his throat.

"O-of course I was, Fullmetal," he stuttered nervously. Ed narrowed his eyes. Mustang gulped and once again found his eyes wandering to the thick braid hanging over the boy's shoulder.

"Uh… what are you staring at?" He looked up again to see Ed shuffling about awkwardly.

"Well, uh… I-I…" He fumbled for the right words to say. Words that wouldn't make him sound like some sort of creeper. Nothing came to mind.

"I-I was just wondering… why is your hair so long?" Ed seemed taken aback, raising an eyebrow. He looked uncomfortable. He sighed sadly.

"I guess this question was bound to come up eventually, huh?" He ran a hand through his hair and sighed again, his unruly bangs falling in his eyes as he ruffled them.

"When we were younger, mom always liked my hair long. Probably because it reminded her of _him_. I always did look like that bastard Hoenheim," he said, glaring at the desk in front of him. Mustang frowned. Poor kid. He wondered what it would feel like, looking in the mirror and seeing the person you hated most reflected back.

"I kept it long cause it made her happy, you know? I don't know why I kept it long, even now…" he drifted off uncertainly.

"Probably to keep some part of her alive, I guess. I remember when I first started growing it out. She would spend hours just playing with it." He smiled at the memory. No matter how much it pained him to look like his father, it had always brought a smile to his mom. He had enjoyed those few times when they'd just sit together, and she'd mess with his hair.

"Most of the time she just braided it. Though, there was a time when she went out with her little basket and picked a ton of flowers. She came back in with her basket full of pinks and blues. We sat down and she twisted my hair every which way, sticking flowers anywhere she could. When Winry saw it she wouldn't stop teasing me. She said it was pretty, and it probably was. I didn't look at it though. Instead I just hid the rest of the day. I looked like such a girl." Ed laughed.

"But then mom came and found me. She took all of the flowers out, one by one, and put them all in her basket. We went out in the field and she tossed them all in the air. The wind took them instantly, and they were carried away in this huge flurry of colors. It was quite pretty." Ed looked up to see Mustang staring at him intently. He blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Eh… sorry about that. I guess I kind of got carried away," he muttered. Roy shook his head.

"No, that's ok. It was nice to hear about something good in your life. Your mother sounds like a pretty amazing person." In truth, he had hung onto every word the young blond had said. It wasn't often he got to hear about the good memories in Ed's chaotic life. It was even less often that he got to see that soft smile on the boy's lips, looking genuinely happy as he recalled the good times.

"She was. She was the greatest. She was kind and gentle. She cared about everyone. Sometimes she was a little bossy, but she was the most amazing person." Roy smiled, not bothering to stop him as he recalled all the great times with his mother. He listened intently, sometimes throwing in a comment, but otherwise remaining silent, allowing the boy this one happiness.

"Maybe you should put flowers in your hair again," Roy suggested, completely serious. Ed raised an eyebrow and looked at him with wide eyes. He grinned in amusement.

"Yeah, maybe I should. She'd like that," he said quietly, a small smile gracing his lips. With that, Roy watched him leave, golden braid flying behind him. He smiled softly.


End file.
